Addiction
by Little Jammes
Summary: Jack Mercer returns home not only to bury his mother, but to settle the loose ends with the girlfriend he left behind. JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Lotte- See, I told you I'd write about the Fairy. I love you my sister!

Chapter 1

"Kerri, you know you're supposed in bed!" Kate covered the speaker of the phone in her hand to scold the young boy who was running down the hall bouncing a well worn basketball.

"I was just goin' ma." He answered, the sound of the ball continuing to hit the ground resonated into Kate's room.

"You just wait to Grandma Evy comes home." The ball immediately stopped, being caught in the child's hands. Mumbling under his breath, Kerri hung his head. Sulking, he followed his mother's order, climbing into his bed with a pout. "Did anyone ever tell you that you work miracles Ma? Just your name is enough to get kids to behave." The woman on the other line chuckled at her comment.

"After my boys? I've learned a thing or two." The two women laughed.

"Are you coming home soon, or is this another night with Mr. Bradford?"

"I'm just stopping to buy a turkey for our thanksgiving dinner."

"Just going to be the three of us again?"

"Jeremiah has his own family to be with."

"Any word from Bobby or Jack?" kate's voice raise with a hint of hope with the last word of her question.

"You know those two," She said with a sigh, "They'll come home when they're ready."

"Yeah." Kate sighed, looking towards the direction of her son's room. " I know."

* * *

"Who's the fifth file for?" Detective Fowler motioned to the manila files in his partner's hand. "I thought you said there was only four Mercers?" 

"Kate Connolly. Mercer wannabe, might be even worse then the others." Green chuckled as he spoke, watching the female figure crossing the street, a little boy tugging at her heels.

"A girl?"

"She was definitely a heart breaker, broke mine twice. Grew up with the Mercers, had Bobby as a mentor. That kitty has some serious claws, she fucked up a lot of trash around here, taken down wanna be thugs."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"She'd take down anyone in her way, just like Bobby." Green sighed, opening up the car door to exit the vehicle they had been sitting in.

Kate stood at the front of a brick house, embracing a man she called a brother, Bobby Mercer. The boy eyed the man with uneasy curiosity, his gaze then fell on the man standing off a bit, who was playing with his scarf nervously, Jack Mercer.

"She's got a kid?" Fowler asked following his partner's action.

"Yeah, a bastard, but everyone around here knows its jack's, everyone but him that is." Fowler shot him a queer glance, but didn't care to inquire.

"I don't get it, if this woman was a god damn saint, how did she end up raising four complete fuck ups?"

"Ms. Evelyn circles hundreds of kids out of the foster cares system and into permanent homes, in thirty years she only came across four lost causes, four delinquents she couldn't find anyone to take them in, so she did. Trust me Fowler these kids are congress men compared to what they could have been."

"Its been a while since I've seen your face around." Kate commented when she pulled away from Bobby, she could not help but smile at his appearance, even under such heart shattering terms. Her smile faded when she turned to Jack. Feeling her gaze upon him, he slowly lifted his own from the ground to look into hers.

"Kate..." He spoke in a whisper, timidly he approached her, debating within himself either to embrace her or simply shake her hand. His debate was answered when she pushed her hand out, shaking his quickly.

"Jack. You've been gone a long time." She spoke shorty, withdrawing her hand. Her heart felt as if it were about to shatter when Jack's gaze dropped to the dark haired boy, his mouth hung upon, unable to vocalize the question on his tongue.

"This is my son, Kerri." She placed her hands on the child's shoulders proudly.

"God, he's grown." Bobby commented, sinking to the knees to say his hello the the boy.

"You have a son?" Jack's voice squeaked as he spoke, his eyes shooting back up to hers. She took a sharp breath when she saw the pained look on his face, she knew he never had a good poker face.

"His father?"

"He doesn't have a father." She answered sharper than she meant to.

"but..."

"Jack, he's dad just isn't in the picture okay?" The last thing Kate wished to do was discuss such things with him, not when he only returned for the Funeral of Evelyn Mercer.

"How old is he?" Jack brought himself to question.

"Four." She could no longer look him in the eye. "Kerri, this is Uncle Bobby's brother Jack."

"Is he Gran'ma Evy's son too?" Kerri asked, still uncertain about the strangers.

"Yes baby, he is." As she spoke she scooped her son up into her arms, kissing his forehead when she had him situated. "Lets go say hi to Uncle Jerry then you can go play with Daniela and Amelia, okay?"

"Okay ma'."

"Lets all go say hi to Jerry." Bobby smiled at the boy, patting his shoulder. "You know Kate, He'd make a great hockey player one day." His comment was responded to with a glare from Kate's pale eyes. "I'm just sayin' when he's older-"

"When he's older he won't be some delinquent like you." She shot back at Bobby, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Delinquent?" He held his hand over his heart in mock pain, causing Jack to shed a short chuckle. "Me? I was a good role model for you and faerie over here." He motioned towards Jack.

"Yeah yeah yeah, believe what ever lies help you sleep at night."

"I've missed you kid." Bobby spoke in a low tone, his words holding nothing but complete sincerity. He came to stand beside her, taking Kerri out of her arms, he rewarded the child his freedom.

"You okay?" Bobby whispered into her ear, suddenly playing the role of older brother.

"Ma just died Bobby." She matched his tone, just loud enough for him to hear. "How do you think I'm doin'?" She turned so that her back was to Jack, shielding herself from his gaze.

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about." Bobby caught her by the arm, staring her down for some answer. "Jack. Go on a head." He ordered his younger brother away. Once he was out of earshot, Bobby released her arm. "You're crying." Bobby pointed out, wiping away the stream forming down her cheek.

"Ma-"

"You've never cried. Your eyes were dry during the funeral." He pointed out. He sighed heavily, running his hand down the dark curls of her hair. "He doesn't have to stay at home."

"Bobby-"

"I'm sure Jerry would let Jack stay with him for a while-"

"No, its fine." She assured him, more for herself than him. "Look the thing between me and Jack, its over, no hard feelings. Just time to suck it up and move on. It's his home too Bobby, even if you guys haven't been around. I'm not letting you ship him off to Jerry's. God knows you and I were the only ones who could deal with him." Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah. He's a crazy one Jack, but he's my brother, so I love him. And you, your my sister." He kissed to top of her forehead. "I love you too Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Lotte- thanks for always being there for me, and reading when no one else will. You're my best friend and I love you so much! toothpaste

Chapter 2

The Mercer cars pulled up to the house each member knew so well, The house they grew up in, their mother's home. The sun had long since set, the darkness chilled Kate's spine as she parked in the driveway, while Bobby and Jerry pulled over on the curb. She did her best to avoid even just looking at Jack as him and Bobby were digging their luggage out of the back of Bobby's car.

"Nice to be home." Bobby commented, shifting the weight of the bag that held his belongings in his arm.

"So Shit bobby, what have you been up to." Jack's asked, none of the them had yet to discuss simple matters, not while their thought was on their mother... and her murderer.

"Watch your language." Kate snipped, placing a hand on her son's back.

"Oh, I'm a _frickin_' college professor, jack, what do you think I've been doing?" Bobby replied, grinning at Kate as he stressed the censoring of his words.

"If you boys are going to be staying here you'll need to learn to watch your tongue, and your actions." Kate spoke in a motherly tone, glaring at Jack. No matter how much she loved them, she would not let the Mercer brothers behave terribly in front of her son, she was determined to raise him right.

"Ya'll ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." A familiar voice spoke as Kate entered the porch, the fourth and last Mercer.

"Uncle Angel!" Kerri pushed past the barring body of his mother to embrace the only new arrive that he could remember.

"You should be ashamed."

"I missed my plane."

"You missed your mom's funeral too, Jarhead." Bobby went to embrace his brother. Each Mercer took turns saying their hellos, Kate being the last to give Angel a hug.

Their light hearted mood dropped as soon as they stood within the actual house, all but Kerri hung their head in remembrance of the only woman who seemed to give a care.

"Ma' I'm Hungry." Kerri complained, pulling on the leg of her pants.

"In a minute baby," she hushed him, " Angel why don't you take your old room."

"I'll take Mom's." Bobby interjected. As he spoke Jerry wandered to the living room, sitting down on the couch from the weight of the situation.

"And Jack you can take your's, Kerri baby, you'll have to stay with me."

"But ma!" He pouted, glaring up at Jack. "That's my room." He huffed.

"Don't argue." She threatened, silencing the child.

"You gave him my room?" Jack reached out to grab Kate's arm, but stopped himself when he saw the glare on her face.

"It's not like you were ever coming back." She spat, storming off to the kitchen. Angel followed with hopes of getting something to eat, leaving Bobby and Jack at the foot of the stairs. Jack watched her disappear behind the wall, before looking towards bobby with a confused look, who sighed and made his way up the stairs.

"Bobby?" Jack followed him, hoping his older brother would give him some answers.

"Just leave it alone, jack." He grumbled, closing the door to their mother's room behind him.

"but-"

"No fairy." His voice came from the other side of the door, shattering any intention Jack had of talking to his older brother. Defeated, he went into what had been his old bedroom. He was surprised to find his bed the same as it always had been, the only difference in th room being the second bed across from his, covered in sheets that bore pictures of the Lion King.

"Great... just great." He muttered, collapsing down on his bed.

"Hey Kate," Jerry leaned against the doorway of the dinning room, snickering as he saw Angel and Kerri wolfing down the quick meal Kate had prepared for them. Kate wiped her hands on the dish rag as jerry motioned his head towards the living room, silently asking to speak with her alone.

"Yeah Jer?" He looked into the dinning room again, before bringing his attention back to hers.

"You know Bobby's intentions here..." His voice grew softer, lower with each word, his dark brown eyes showing concern. "He's my brother and I love him, but he shouldn't be in a house with a kid."

"Jerry..."

"I know you won't ask Bobby out of the house, so perhaps you should think about sending Kerri over to my house, just until all this blows over."

"Jerry..."

"You know Camille and I love Kerri, and the girls enjoy playing with him. We have a spare bedroom." Kate delicately placed her hand on his arm, smiling at him.

"Thanks for the offer Jer, You and Camille have always treated me just like family-"

"You are family." He interjected.

"Angel, and Bobby, and well Jack are family too. I just want to give this a try. Let him get to know his uncles and all. Bobby's a little rough around the edges, but he's always played big brother for me, he'll behave around Kerri, or at least he will if he knows whats good for him." Jerry Chuckled, clasping his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just looking out for my little sis." He pulled her into a hug. If there was one thing Kate loved more an anything about this family, it was the strong bond that held them all together, the love thicker than any blood.

"You know I don't need my big brothers to watch out for me, I can take on my own battles." She retorted, pushing him playfully, causing him to bark with laughter.

"You were always good at fighting your own battles, that was never your problem."

"And what was my problem?" She arched her brow in curiosity.

"You picked far too many fights." While the two laughed, Kerri stole out of the dinning room to climb up the stairs. He stopped at the doorway of what he had always known to be his room, glaring at the man who had evicted him. Jack looked up from his old guitar to lock gaze with the child. Kerri just stood their glaring before stomping over to his own bed, sitting down on it, never lifting his glare.

"You stole my room." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"This was my room first." jack commented, unsure how to talk to the child, particularly one who was upset with him.

"But its _mine."_

"But there isn't any other room I can stay in." He looked upon the Kerri with curiosity. Never had he expected Kate to be a mother, it wasn't that she wouldn't make a good mom, its just he always thought of her as his Kate, the image of her with someone else disgusted him.

"Why can't you stay with mommy?" The child's innocent question stung Jack, He couldn't bring himself to respond to the child's answer. Luckily he didn't have to, Kate appeared in the doorway, crossing her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

"Kerri, leave Jack alone." She spoke, motioning for the child to get out of the room. Not wanting to test his mother's temper, he stormed from the room, mumbling under his breath. Kate sighed and shook her head as the child slammed the door to her bedroom, trying to make his anger known.

"I'm sorry if he disturbed you." She forced herself to say, turning away from the sight of seeing Jack back in this home. It reminded her so much of the times they once had, time she could not bear to remember where too long ago. Kate turned to leave, trying to make a quick get away before a conversation had a chance to appear.

"Kate... Wait." Jack discarded his guitar and rose from the bed to come up behind her. Kate bit her lip, longing only to run, but unable to escape. His fingers curled around her arm, turning her around to face him. He was standing mere inches from her, the closeness sent heated chills up her body, although she tried to pretend they were nonexistant.

"What Jack?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I... I missed you." His whisper danced over her skin, breaking her heart with its gentle tone. Kate watched him lean closer the same way she would watch a vase Kerri knocked over, knowing it was going to crash and shatter, but unable to stop it. She could not count the nights she had dreamed of his kiss over the years he had been gone, and now, her dreams were coming true. When he pulled away, he released his grip on her arms, his whole body on fire from the feeling her her lips against his.

Kate's body shook as she stepped away from him, regaining her self control.

"Jack... You left... you can't just come back into our life like this. I won't allow that." She stumbled over her words, turning away from him quickly to mask her expression from him.

"But Kate!" He called after her, but she walked down the hall as quickly as she could without breaking out into a run, thankful to close her bedroom door behind her. Kerri had already fallen asleep on one side of her bed. Removing the sneakers still on his feet, and pulling a blanket over his small figure, she climbed into the bed herself.

Unable to find comfort in the darkness of her room, she cried silently, thinking of Jack, and the feeling of him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotte- thanks for everything, for dealing with me and my crazy mood swings. I love you my sister -toothpaste-

Chapter 3

From her bed, Kate attempted to listen to the slew of voices coming from the hall, the brothers were locked in some sort of conversation, but she couldn't make out what exactly they were speaking of, nor did she want to go investigate. The last thing she wanted was to see Jack, especially looking as she was sure she did, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"You're full of shit man. You can smell that ass from down the street huh?" Bobby chuckled, only causing his younger brother Angel glare.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about with that la Vida Loca." Jerry stood between his two brothers, chuckling as they shot back and forth, taking the same position of Jack who was sitting on his bed, bobby sitting on the floor beside it and Angel in the hallway.

"Ain't no body going to get any La Vida Loca Nothing!" Angel swore, every one of them knowing he was lying.

"She got a boyfriend." Jerry jumped in, a wide grin on his face, it was just like the old times, he mused, his brothers were home again.

"She got a boyfriend, she got hard dick in her right now, she's screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone." Bobby commented.

Bobby always had a way of speaking the truth a little too hardly to his brothers, that is all but Jack, but Jack was special in bobby's eyes, he was the youngest of the brothers of course, but his troubles were not like his other brothers, Angel and Jerry didn't need protecting, Jack did.

Kate was not spared from recognizing Jack's laughter. It rung around the the house, penetrating the walls to invade her senses. She always loved his laugh, even when the brothers would make fun of it, they would tease him about how forced it sounded, how it was too low to belong to a fairy as they called him. It seemed to her she was cursed with him, with Jack's presence. All the things she used to love about him, that she still loves about him, are haunting her, taunting her.

* * *

Kate worked silently in the kitchen, attempting to pretend that Jack was not working beside her. He had offered to help cook their thanksgiving meal, not only to give him a chance to speak with her, but to truly help her.

Evelyn used to cook every thanksgiving dinner, Jack thought as he basted the turkey. He used to hang around the the doorway of the kitchen, waiting to help his mother if she asked for it, and hiding from his brothers. He loved them dearly, but at times they were just too much for him.

Kate couldn't refuse his help, she needed someone's help, and no one else would offer. She knew quite well that neither Angel or Jerry could even figure out how to hold a spatula, and Bobby, well, he was Bobby. Kate has her suspicions that Bobby wanted her to speak with Jack, and this being a stunning opportunity.

"What do you think about Angel letting Sofi stay here?" She asked Jack quietly, trying to end the silence that hung about the room, it was worse than talking with him she was sure.

"It's entertaining." He mused, looking off into the living room where Bobby, Angel and Jerry were fooling around. Angel and Jerry were mock wrestling, and Bobby giving commentary. "You don't like her." He looked up at her, attempting to read her expression, but she had her back to him.

"I don't have anything against her Personally, I just don't want to be running a brothel. I have to think of Kerri." Jack closed the door of the oven, and slowly rose to stand as a thought started to grow in his mind.

"You're a good mother, Kate, Mom must have been proud." He slowly approached her. She turned to him, bitting down on her lip as she saw him drawing himself closer. Her back into the counter, as she looked up at him, his body mere inches away.

"She was, she only wished his father could have seen..." She faded off, turning her gaze away from him. She silently cursed herself for letting her guard down, letting the words she dreaded play off her lips, _his father_. She almost wished she had said you, but she struck that thought away the moment it came, she wouldn't bring that up to him, not after he left her as he did.

She remembered that morning vividly, when she woke up to find his bed empty, his guitar and favorite clothes gone. There was no note explaining his absence, no message. He was simply gone, only existing in a letter or two he sent from long distances, promising to come home. He never did, over four years passed, she recalled, and nothing brought him home, until Evelyn's death.

"Kate-" Jack began, his voice gentle, almost pleading.

"Hey Jack!" Bobby's voice interrupted him, the eldest brother made his way into the kitchen. Hearing his name he jumped back, separating himself from Kate. She almost laughed as his face turned red, it was like they were sixteen again, when his mother nearly walked in on the two of them. Garbing a hand full of silverware, Jack met Bobby in the dinning room, attempting to set the table. "Got a question for you, is dinner almost ready?"

"Almost." He mumbled, knowing Bobby wasn't quite finished yet. Bobby grinned at took a seat at the head of the table, watching his brother

"So... Come out of the closet yet?" Jack sighed as Bobby spoke.

"Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?" Jack answered with aggravation, he wasn't in the mood for his brother's teasing.

"If you're a homosexual do you think I care? You're my brother man and I love you."

"Bobby, I guarantee you I'm banging way more chicks than you are." Kate stood at the door way watching the two of them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And they're okay with you being gay?" Bobby chuckled as he spoke.

"Leave him alone Bobby." She interrupted, speaking to him like she would to Kerri when he was misbehaving.

"I'm not gay." Jack retorted sharply, glaring at Bobby.

"That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay, then how come you have that big thick meat tenderized in your tongue?" Bobby's chuckled only grew as he spoke. Unable to take his brother any longer, Jack walked away fuming, pushing past Kate to get into the Kitchen.

"Your an ass hole Bobby." Kate broke in, speaking not only to the Bobby, but Jack as well. "Jack isn't gay. Fucked me didn't he? I can recall You walked in once." Bobby's face turned red, Jerry and Angel, who had entered the room earlier, laughed at the disgusted, and pained look on his face.

"I don't need to remember that, thanks." He mumbled, attempting to get the image out of his mind.

Triumphant, Kate returned to the kitchen. Jack leaned against the counter, pulling at the ring in his mouth, tears about ready to form in his eyes. Despite her attempts to be mad at him, she couldn't forget how sensitive of a man he truly is, something she fell in love with about him.

"Hey don't listen to them." She spoke softly, wrapping her hand around his to take the ring out. "I liked the tongue ring, fun to play with you know." she whispered into he ear, stopping a moment to kiss his cheek. "Now come on, lets go have a thanksgiving dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

Lotte- I wrote more for you! I can't believe you corrupted me into writing so small like you usually do, but I guess it helps when you don't want anyone reading over your shoulder. Thanks for being my best friend, and I do hope your day gets better, remember I love you.

Chapter 4

Kate had just finished putting Kerri to bed when she heard Bobby's car pull into the driveway. The Brother's voices shattered the silence of the night. Shutting the door behind her, she walked down the stairs to greet them, laughing to herself as jack struggled to walk with Bobby and Angel.

"You just couldn't resist getting drunk, could you?" She scolded bobby, knowing he was the ring leader, his brothers would follow him anywhere.

"We drank to mom." He defended, pushing Jack off of him to let the youngest Mercer brother stand alone. "You know you're fairy here can't hold his liquor, why don't you take him into the kitchen and make him one of those sobering meals you used to make me?" Bobby ginned as he spoke. He knew Jack wasn't as drunk as he looked, but with a little alcohol he hoped the two would be able to talk.

"Fine, come on Jack." Kate sighed, taking Jack's arm and lead him to the kitchen, sitting him down on a stool. She meddled around in the cabinets, pulling out a tea kettle and a frying pan. Jack watched her with curiosity as she worked, her back against him. His curiosity in what she was making was lost as he gazed at her figure, mesmerized by the way she stood as she worked, her head held high and regally, her posture not showing a single flaw or weakness.

"They didn't believe me." He spoke to her, causing her attention to be stolen away from the omelet she was preparing. "When I got this." He motioned to that tattoo on his right forearm. Kate hadn't noticed the new image on his arm, a rock star style tattoo, naturally, a red heart surrounded by orange leaping flames, a painfully familiar name written underneath it in a waving ribbon.

"What didn't they believe?" She asked, her voice cracked as she gazed at her own name upon his skin.

"How beautiful you are." His words did not belong to a drunk man, but were spoken in complete sobriety, the alcohol only helping aid the truth to roll from his lips.

"Jack, you don't have to lie. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't believe such bullshit." Jack shook his head as she spoke, unable to believe the words coming from her lips.

"You honestly don't know how beautiful you are." He paused for a moment, as if contemplating if he should continue. " You know I lied to Bobby."

"About what?"

"About sleeping with so many girls. It isn't true, I just didn't want to hear him make fun of me anymore." Kate listened intently, returning to her work to keep her heart from fluttering. Her hands shook as in fear, and anticipation of what he was going to say.

"You did?" She forced herself to say, although her throat seemed to close up, making her breath more forced, her chest in pain.

"I've only been with one girl actually," He admitted, staring at Kate. "Which is more than you can say however." The last bit he spoke quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Kate snapped, pouring Coffee into a mug for him. The ceramic chattered as she slammed it down on the counter for him, some of the burning liquid jump out to land on his hand, but he didn't notice.

"Well, With Kerri... There must have been another guy." He spat, upset that his girl did not wait for him to return.

"Why should you care what I did after you left? You were the one who abandoned us!" She fumed, "And if it matters I haven't slept with anyone after you!" Jack's mind raced over what he had said.

"What?" He couldn't form words.

"Never mind." Kate attempted to leave, but Jack caught her by the arm.

"What did you say?"

"He's your Fucking son! Jack you fucking left before I could tell you!" She screamed at him, riping her arm from his grasp. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Jack stood at the doorway of Kate's room, looking she asleep on her bed, Kerri curled up next to her. The first few rays of sunlight were slipping into the room from the window, illuminating it with a warm glow that danced over her skin. He laid his head against the wooden from of the door, his mind replaying her words last night. 

"My son?" He whispered to himself, unable to tear his gaze from the sleeping boy. Never in his life had he even considered the possibility of having a kid, and now here he was, looking at a little boy. "How can this be?" He knew the math added up, he saw a new born picture of Kerri hanging up on the wall across from them, the date located in the lower corner, Kerri was born less that nine months from when he left, but he still didn't see how it could be possible, how he didn't know. He wrote to her, when he could, but she never wrote back to him, not one letter.

He didn't realize how much time truly passed, how long he was away, but he always thought Kate would wait for him, she would always be there once he reached his dream.

"I guess you lose a few things, chasing a dream." He spoke to himself sadly, hitting his head against the wood, silently cursing himself for leaving.

"You alright fairy?" Bobby came up behind him, looking over his shoulder at Kate.

"He's mine."

"I know." Bobby spoke quietly, causing Jack to turn and face his brother.

"How?" Bobby chuckled slightly, running his hand through his untidy hair.

"Who's else would he be? I came back often to watch over her for you, over them." He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, pretending as if he didn't see the tear streaming down his little brother's face.

"You knew? And you never told me? No one ever told me. I would have come back, I would have-"

"She didn't want any one to tell you."

"Why?" His voice cracked as he spoke, the weight of it all crushing down on him.

"Because she didn't want you to come back for Kerri." Bobby sighed, locking his gaze with Jack. "She wanted you to come back for her. She has always loved you Jack."

"I know," Jack sighed, his gaze returning to her figure, her chest slowly rising and falling with her gentle breath. "But she must hate me now."

"She could never hate you, she's just scared, she doesn't want you to break her heart again."


	5. Chapter 5

Little Lotte- I love you so much, you and Greggor, I have to confess something to you, when I think about you, I touch myself. ( Sorry I couldn't help making the Eragon I touch myself video... its was too much fun.)

To all my other readers who aren't insane- thanks for reading, it means a lot to me to see your reactions to what I write! I hope to please all of you.

Chapter 5

"Look Jack, Angel and I were about to leave, you still want to come ?" Jack looked between the sleeping Kate and Bobby, torn between following his brothers into the investigation of their mother's murder, or attempting in fixing the mistake he made five years ago.

"I want to know what happened to Mom." He said at last, turning away from Kate's bedroom to walk down the hall.

Watching his brother close his bedroom door behind him, Bobby walked slowly into Kate's room, looking around at the photo's she had scattered around in random frames, some of the pictures old and faded, while others seemed like they were taken just the other day. His attention was drawn to two frames that laid face down on her dresser, the brown cardboard of their backs sparking his curiosity. Careful not to make a sound he flipped the first one over to see a picture of his Mom, smiling and holding a younger Kerri in her arms, the still image capturing the joy on both of their faces.

The second picture held a layer of dust over the cardboard backing, like it had been flipped over a long time ago. He was shocked to discover the glass covering was broken, not to the point of sections missing, but enough to give the image a haunting look, quite fitting Bobby thought. The image was black and white, a strikingly dramatic picture of Jack playing on his guitar, his face serious and eyes painfully mysterious. They stared out of the image with devotion, a consuming love. Kate was always a fan of photography, back when she was in high school she never went anywhere without her camera, Bobby thought as he stared at the picture, almost intoxicated by it.

Kate began to stir in her bed, bringing Bobby's attention back to the reason of his presence.

"Hey Kat." He called to her softly, making sure he didn't wake Kerri up as well. Groaning, Kate opened her eyes, disappointed that her dreams had come to an end.

"What do you want Bobby?" He was sure if Kerri wasn't sleeping beside her, that she would have thrown her pillow at him for disturbing her sleep, she never was a morning person.

"I want to talk to you." He crossed his arms over his chest, and waited for her to pull herself out of bed.

"Fine." She grumbled, smoothing the blankets around Kerri. Turning back to bobby, she let him lead her down the stairs into the kitchen so they could talk. "So what's so important?"

"We're going out." Bobby spoke quietly, "Me, Angel, Jack, and Jerry, we're going to _the store. w_e're gonna find mom's killers."

"All of you?" Her voice shook slightly, Bobby understood her concern.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to the fairy." He grinned as she glared, the both of them knowing thats what she really wanted to hear. "Hey," He cupped her face in her palms, forcing her eyes on his. "Mom deserves justice."

"I know, I want it just as much as you do, but I have to think of my family."

"I'm a professional fuck up, remember? I know what I'm doing." He kissed her forehead. She was the only person he every showed such affection too, a baby sister in his eyes that needed to be cared for.

She has a talent for stealing the hearts of the Mercers, Bobby thought to himself, she stole Jack's heart romantically, and mine innocently.

"Be careful."

"Oh, Kate... there is still one more thing..." She tilted her head in curiosity, waiting silently for him to continue. "Jerry told me about the offer he made involving Kerri... I get why you told him no, but I think you should reconsider."

"You want me to send him from the only house he has ever known?"

"It's not the safest place for a kid."

"Because you are making it unsafe." Her voice held a threatening tone now. Although she was shorter than Bobby, he felt a shiver shoot down his spin when she stood erect before him, ready to fight. She fit into a lot of 'his only' categories, being slightly afraid of them is one of them.

"I'm not fighting with you Kitten." He pushed passed her, noticing Angel and Jack where waiting for him be the door.

"Don't pick a fight if you aren't willing to throw that punch!" She grabbed him by the arm and stopped him, Angel and Jack watched in amusement. "You just think it's okay to come home and turn your mother's honest home into... into... arg!" She let go of him, realizing it wasn't worth fighting with him, She never could win a fight with Bobby, no one could, all fighting with Bobby ever did was make her angrier, and she really didn't need that so early in the morning.

"We'll be home as soon as we can." Bobby told her, turning to leave. Angel followed immediately, while Jack hung back for a moment, wishing to speak with Kate only for a moment, before having to follow his brothers.

"Kate, About last night." He couldn't vocalize all the thoughts running through his mind, all that he had decided to tell her while he was getting dressed.

"We'll talk later." She attempted to push him out the door, but he wouldn't budge. "They are going to leave without you."

"But-" She shoved him harder, causing him to loose his footing for just a moment.

"It can't be that important."

"I-love-you." The words exploded from his lips, coming out all at once but still recognizable. "I'm sorry." Kate stood dumbstruck as he hurried out the Bobby's car, the three of them drive off, leaving her, Kerri, and she assumed Sofi at home.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, everyone, sorry the chapter is kinda short, the next will be longer.

Little Lotte- I do love you.

Chapter 6

Kate stood at the doorway of Jack's old room, watching her son pile his favorite clothes and toys into the suitcase she had given him. She offered to pick out his clothes for him, but he pouted and said he wanted to do it.

"Almost done baby?" Kerri looked up at her with a glare, slamming the top of the suitcase down to emphasis his displeasure.

"I don't wanna go." He spoke plainly, crossing him arms over his chest and pouting.

"You are always pleading with me to let you go over to Uncle Jerry's house." She informed him in a sweet tone, walking over to sit on Jack's bed across from Kerri.

"But I don't wanna go now."

"Why?"

"I wanna be home for when Grandma comes home." Sorrow washed over Kate as she bit her lip in an attempt to find a reply to her son's statement.

"Do you remember what we talked about? The day Grandma Evy died? That she loves you more than anything, but isn't coming back?" The little boy nodded his head.

"Yes, but you used to say that to Grandma when I was supposed to be sleeping about Jack, and he came home." Tears streamed down her cheeks now, hearing her son's innocence. Rising from the bed she turned her back to him to hide her tears.

"Grandma is different than Jack baby." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Come on baby, mommy has class this morning." She attempted to regain her composer. "Don't forget Kovu."

Kerri snatched the well worn lion stuffed animal off the head of his bed and followed his mother out the door, unable to understand why his mother was crying, but soon loosing interest in something so boring as someone's feelings.

* * *

Kate dropped her bag off in her bedroom, swearing that the day was far too long. She couldn't held but feel grief sitting through her classes for the first time since Evelyn's death, when she was the reason Kate continued with her education.

She was the one who gave her a safe haven to study and read for school when at home her books would be torn up. She was the one who took Kate in after her parents threw her out of the house when they found out she was pregnant the summer before her senior year of high school. Ms. Evelyn refused to let a young girl with so much potential throw her life away just because she was a single teen mom, she helped her get through high school and enroll into a local community college.

Attempting to get her mind off of her loss, Kate went to take a shower, convinced the hot water beating against her back would drive away her thoughts. Lost in a mini oasis, Kate was oblivious to the brothers return home. It was only when the door of the bathroom burst open that another person's presence in the house register in her mind.

Jack sagged against the door, his breath ragged, the urge to vomit stung his mouth. He took no notice of the body behind the shower curtain as he dropped before the toilet. Kate peered beyond the shower curtain to see his back, debating with herself whether she should say something to him or not. When she heard his tears hitting the water beneath them, she understood she couldn't just ignore him.

"Jack?" Her voice quivered as she shut the water off, and reached for a towel to wrap around her body. He didn't seem to notice her until she stepped out from the shower, her wet cheek laid against the back of his head as she dropped to her knees on the floor next to him, wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "What happened?"

"They murdered them Kate, right out it in snow, they beat them and shot them." His body shook beneath her as he spoke. "The bastards murdered mom, but still... Bobby and Angel killed them." Kate smoothed his hair down calmingly, gently kissing the skin on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver in chilled delight.

"They won't hurt you Jack, no one can hurt you anymore." She knew very well what he was truly upset about, she was one of the only people who knew what really happened in his mind. He is terrified that those who he looked up to, who protected him, would turn on him, harming him in unspeakable ways, they way they always have.

"Bobby..."

"Bobby is your brother Jack, he loves you, he would never do anything to hurt you." She kissed him again, doing everything she could to comfort him. "Come on." She stood up, holding her hands out for his. Hesitating, he took them rising from the floor to meet her gentle gaze. She ran the back of her hand along his jaw as she looked into the depths of his breathtaking eyes. She lead him to his bedroom, laying him down on his bed. She kissed him gently, clearing the tears from his eyes. "Do you remember the promise I made you? Back when we first became friends in Elementary school when you still lived in your foster homes?" Jack slowly nodded his head.

"You promised you wouldn't let anyone hurt me again." He whispered back to her, sounding more like a frightened child than a grown man.

"Did I hold true to my promise? I stayed after school with you so you didn't have to go home, and then I brought you here to see Ms. Evelyn because she always helped me when I needed it. Then she got you out of there, for good. No matter what has happened between us, I will never go back on that promise." She brought herself to lay beside him, holding him in her arms as if he was Kerri with after he had a nightmare.

"I love you Kate." He fell asleep in her arms. Once he was sound asleep, she carefully pulled herself away from him, realizing that she still had a towel wrapped around her body. She turned around to face his sleeping form once she reached the doorway, standing in the same place she had watched her son from in the morning.

"I love you Jack." She whispered, unable to keep herself from realizing what kind of man he truly was. No matter how much she wished to demonize him for leaving, she couldn't ignore who he was, he hadn't changed since she last saw him, he still stole her heart with innocence.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Lotte? I gave you what you wanted. I love you darling!

Thanks everyone for reading, I know I took my time with this chapter, but its a long one, I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 7

Kate handed Bobby a cup of coffee, while Sofi tended to a flesh wound he had acquired sometime during their excursion the night before. Bobby flinched as she pressed the clean rag to his wound to insure it wouldn't become infected.

"Stop being such a pussy Bobby." Sofi scolded him, pressing harder in spite. "Why is it Kate can't deal with you Bobby?" Whining in her thick Spanish accent, Sofi made Kate remember why she used to avoid Angel's long time girlfriend, she was annoying.

"This is my home, I do not need to earn my keep." She spoke coldly, walking past the two towards the kitchen. "Being Angel's fuck puppet doesn't mean you get live here for free." Bobby chuckled as Kate continued on to the kitchen, although not quick enough to miss Sofi's comment.

"What gives her the right to speak to me like that? She isn't even a Mercer! Only reason she got here was because she was fucking Jack." She fumed, glaring in Kate's direction. The sound of Bobby's hand slapping her face resonated around the room to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare say anything about Kate," He threatened, "She's a greater woman than you'll ever dream of being." Sofi's glare now found itself on Bobby, as Spanish curse words admitted from her lips. Bobby was never known for flattering words, he was the kind of man who let you, and anyone around you, know exactly how he liked, or disliked you.

Kate stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes locked on the person who also happened to decide this moment to be perfect to ender the Mercer Kitchen, Jack. Standing in the frame of the door, he stood awkwardly, the conversation he had just begun with Angel who was sitting on the stool next to the counter immediately seized. The older Mercer watched the two with entertained curiosity, silently wondering what was going on in what he decided to refer to as The Soap Opera between Jack and Kate.

Kate's eyes wandered over Jack, he must have woken up during the night and changed, she thought, seeing that he was no longer in the clothes she had left him with, instead he stood before them in only a pair of rather flattering boxer briefs, all of his tattoo's visible with the lacking apparel. She felt her face turn red as she brought her eyes back up to his face, who equally shared her embarrassment, after his eyes made a trip down her own Cami and skirt.

"I…" Jack stumbled for something to say, his voice groggy from just waking up. "...should get dressed." He turned and left the kitchen as quick as his feet would carry him, leaving her and Angel alone.

"You guys act like kids who just screwed for the first time." Angel received a glare from Kate, but he only shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"I don't need your commentary, Angel."

"How else am I supposed to find entertain?" He grinned at her, clearly amused at the situation.

"Screw your loca girlfriend?" His brilliant grin faded as she walked off in the direction Jack had disappeared off to.

She had prepared everything she wanted to say to him in her head as she laid awake last night, but as she approached his room, the words fled her mind. Opening his door, she found him pulling on his Jeans, his chest still without a shirt. She cleared her throat to get his attention, his ears turned red as he spun around to see Kate watching him getting dressed.

"Oh... Kate..."

"I just wanted to talk to you, but I'll wait for you to throw some clothes on." She left his room to wait for him to finish, leaning against the wall of the hallway. When he came out, he was sliding a studded belt through the loops of his jeans, giving off his best attempt at being a rock star.

"What do you want?" He smiled faintly at her, grateful that they were at least on speaking terms, their tender moment the night before fresh in his mind.

"I'm stealing you." She informed him, turning to head down the stairs to the first floor. Confused, Jack followed her.

"Stealing me?"

"Yes, unless you wish to go gallivanting with Bobby again today, probably end up dead." She didn't turn around as she spoke to him, instead she continued to descend down the stairs.

"Where?"

"You have something you have to do." She stopped at the edge of the stairs to grab her purse off the stand beside the door, Finally turning to face him. "just grab a jacket." She instructed as she threw her own over the rather skimpy shirt she chose for the occasion, her deepest wishes slowly making their way to the surface, she wanted to impress Jack, she wants him back. Throwing on his leather Jacket, he followed her out to her car, taking a seat on the passenger's side . Silence hung in the air as they drove, each afraid to shatter it. It wasn't until they finally parked in front of Jerry's home did one of them speak.

"What are we doing here?" Jack questioned, following Kate out of car.

"We are picking up Kerri." Jack stopped suddenly, looking and Kate with almost fear in his eyes. "You are okay with that, aren't you? I just... I want you to at least know him." She spoke quietly, unable to bring her eyes to look at his.

"He doesn't know.. does he?" his voice cracked as he spoke, "Who I am?"

"I don't know who you are anymore." Kate whispered more to herself than to Jack, her words stung him all the same. Kate continued to the front door, Knocking gently, before simply entering. "Jerry? Camille?" She called from the doorway, kicking the snow off her shoes on the welcome mat.

"Mom!" Kerri's voice pierced her ears only moments before his arms attacked her torso in a deep hug. He buried his face into his mother's shirt, missing the person he loved more than anything in the world.

"Hey baby." When he finally pulled away from her she scooped him up her arms, kissing his forehead, and squeezing him with the same intensity as he had just attacked her. Jerry found his way into the front foyer, a grin on his face seeing Kate and Kerri's display, as well as the fact Jack was with them.

"Are you steeling him back?" He questioned playfully.

"Just for the day." Kate threw her glance over at Jack. "_We _are spending the day away from Bobby and all his shi- nonsense" Kate caught herself at the last moment, remembering that her son was in her arms, she refused to swear in front of her child.

"You mean you, Jack, and Kerri?" Jerry couldn't stop himself from raising his eyebrow in curiosity, all the Mercer Brothers found what happens, and doesn't happen between the youngest Mercer and Kate the greatest form of entertainment.

"Yeah." Kate let Kerri down, the boy immediately going to face Jack.

"You're coming too?" Kerri wrinkled his nose, still not the greatest fan of the man who stole his bedroom.

"Yes." Jack stared at Kerri in almost amazement, still drinking in the fact that the child who disliked him so much was his. "That is, if it's okay with you." He squatted down so that he was face to face with Kerri, looking into the eyes that matched Kate's, while most of his other features resembled what Jack say when he looked in a mirror. Kerri looked over Jack, crossing his arms over his chest with a look of grim uncertainty on his face.

"Mommy likes you, so I guess it's okay."

* * *

Jack and Kate entered their Mother's home silently, each lost in their own thoughts. A faint smile played on Jack's lips as he recalled Kerri's weight when he carried him from the car into Jerry's house, the boy completely exhausted from the day's entertainment. He recalled how peaceful Kerri looked when he laid him down in his bed, pulling the covers over the boy's body. 

Kate wanted to cry seeing Jack be so caring towards her son, their son. It was like all her hidden dreams where coming true, but she knew not to put too much faith in such things. Kate refused to let her heart break again when the fairy tale she fell into shattered, which she was sure it would.

"He loves you." She spoke quietly, climbing the stairs, Jack right at her heals. " I didn't expect him to warm up to you so quickly." But then again, who couldn't love you, she longed to say, but kept her mouth shut.

"He's a great kid." Jack attempted to find something to say to Kate, anything to express the thoughts screaming in his mind.

"Not too bad for being raised by a single teenage mother." The memories of crying herself to sleep when she was pregnant over the loss of Kerri's father invaded her mind, causing her voice to sound bitter.

"You know if you had just told me you wouldn't have been a single mother." He returned in the same tone, causing her to snap around and face him completely.

"If you didn't have to fucking leave in the middle of the night, I would have told you!" She glared up at him, The mere inches between them seemed like miles, each one lost in heated anger.

"I wouldn't have fucking left!" His hands gripped her forearms, bringing her body even closer to him. " I would have shoved aside that ridiculous rock star dream and married you!" Without a single thought, he crushed his lips to her's, as if his existence depended on her acceptance. She could not deny what every fiber of her being had longed for for so many years. Opening up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing his face closer, bruising each other but neither caring, any self control either had was shattered with desperate longing. His fingers grasped at the fabric of her skirt, as her hands tugged at his jacket.

The long years apart made no difference that night, it was as if they were back in high school together, when Kate would sneak Jack into her room when her parents weren't home, there was no one to over hear them then, a lesson they learned once with Bobby at the Mercer home. Neither on of them cared of the other brother's occupying the house. Nothing mattered but the two of them, not Kerri, or Bobby, Angel, or Jerry. Just Jack and Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Lotte- lets start a pride, all our own.

Chapter 8

Fear laced through Kate's heart when she opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed, the night before fresh in her mind. Immediately she thought he had left again, just like before, but the sound of his voice wafered up from the floor beneath. Throwing her bathrobe around her body, she hurried downstairs to find Jack and Bobby hovering over the dinning room table, the surface covered with guns of all shapes and sizes.

"What are you doing?" Her voice stole away the attention of both Mercers, as she tightened her grip on her bathrobe, disgusted by the sight of the weapons.

"Looking over the possessions of the fuckers who killed mom." Bobby interjected, inspecting one of the killing machines. Jack abandoned the table to head towards Kate, a grin on his face from what had happened the night before, but found that she walked right past him heading towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Have you forgotten this is mom's home?" She asked, returning to the kitchen to stand at the doorway, watching Bobby's back. Jack stood awkwardly, attempting to guess how she took the actions that occurred that night.

"Don't preach to me Kate." Bobby warned, putting down the weapon that he was holding in his hand. "Jackie, I left a camera from those bastards up in my room, will you get it?" Hesitating for a moment, he did what Bobby asked of him, leaving the two alone.

"Would you be doing this if Kerri was home?"

"He isn't now is he?"

"What if I brought him home last night? Like he was begging me too, what if he walked down here and saw all of this shit?"

"If you brought him home last night these guns would be the least of his concern, all that noise you and Jack made last night would have scared the boy for life." Bobby was grinning as he spoke, abandoning his work he turned around to face her.

"What happened last night is none of your business, Bobby." She shot at him, aggravated by the current state of her home, not at his question.

"When I can hear what happened, it is my buisness." His grin slide off his face, replaced by serious concern. "So what did happen between the two of you?"

"Well Bobby, he took his dick and-"

"You know what I mean" He cut her off, there is a difference about knowing what goes on behind closed doors than having someone talk about it.

"I don't know... I just don't know," She dropped her gaze to the floor, bitting down on her bottom lip. "Kerri loves, all he had to do was quote the Lion King and my son fell in love," Kate shed a small laugh. "his son."

"Jackie can quote a Disney movie? He's more of a fairy than I thought." Kate slapped his arm and scowled.

"Shut up. Just for your imformation, That was the first movie we watched together. It was the sequel, but we were eleven and I snuck him into my room, my father would have honestly killed him if he found us, but we did it all the same. I think it made it all the better, knowing I could defy the fucker."

"Is that why you let Kerri watch that movie like it's crack? Because it reminds you of Jack?" Kate sighed, smiling faintly as her son came to mind. He would in front of their television watching his favorite movie, Kate and Eyvlen talking quitely in the corner watching him lost in the animation.

"I guess so... when did you become a phycologist Bobby?"

"I've always done this for you, You just never noticed. I could have been a fricken' counselor from all the shit I've helped the two of you through." As he spoke, Jack returned from upstairs, shifting through the images on the digital camera.

"They were watching mom." He spoke quietly, handing the device over to Bobby. "It's that lawyer guy, he said, Bobby he said he only met her once."

"He was lying, obviously." Kate interjected, running to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. "He was dating her."

"What?"

"The lawyer, Mr. Bradford, he was dating mom." Bobby and Jack stared at her, confused and shocked. "He must not have wanted to sully Mom's name, they were... quite close, he thought the world of her."

"I don't need to know that!" The eldest mercer protested, trying to push the image of his mother in bed with the elderly man.

"Mom? With a boyfriend?" Jack looked down at the camera again, attempting to picture such a strange image.

"Yeah Jack, most women, they like having a man in their life, you know, someone to always be there for them, and all." Kate sipped from her coffee before abandoning the Mercer brothers to return to her room to get dressed.

"She's never going to forgive me, is she?" Jack sulked, turning to Bobby, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She deserves so much better than you fairy." He grumbled, looking up at the ceiling, towards the direction Kate was. "If you didn't just stand around like that maybe she'd give you a chance."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Follow her when she walks away for starters? You grew up with her Cracker Jack! You know the girl she is and the guy she wants. God knows why she wants you, but she does. If you love her like you claim you do, go fucking tell her, and stop acting like a lost puppy."


	9. Chapter 9

Lotte- I love you so much! And I must say, you'll love this chapter, for some reason I couldn't get lets start a pride all our own out of my head...

Chapter 9

Kate hit her head against the door of her room, cursing herself for her actions.

"Whats wrong with me?" She hit her head against the wall again, this time harder. "why can't I just forgive him? Why?" She abandoned her position at the door to raid her closet, remembering she did have a class she had to get to. She didn't hear the the door open, or the body slipping into the sanctuary of her room.

Jack grabbed her forearms, spinning Kate around, he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry." He gasped when he finally pulled away from her. He cupped the sides of her face with his hands. "I shouldn't have left, and I shouldn't have stayed gone for so long. Please, What must I do for your forgiveness? I will do anything." He kissed her again. The second attempt just as equal as the first in desperate need.

"Jack... I..." The English language failed Kate at that moment, as she simply stood before him, unable to speak of everything her heart longed to say. " I really have to get going, I have class soon and.. and I just have to go." She finally said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Oh." Jack stepped away from her, his own gaze fixing on the hard wood floor, sorrow welled in his heart. Kate turned back to her wardrobe. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder at Jack, who was making his way to the door.

"Close the door, and keep your back to me please?" the longing in her voice struck him, allowing hope to start to grow. Jack did as she asked, hearing her fumble around with the articles of clothing. "Tonight, when I get home, can we talk?" She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled her tee shirt on, silently hoping he hadn't turned around so she could look at his face.

"Of course." He didn't mean to sound so eager, but the thought of truly being with Kate again was too great a hope to not feel some sort of excitement.

"I just have to stop at Jerry's first, on my way home." she tapped on his shoulder to indicate that she was done changing, allowing him to turn and fully look at her. He always thought it amazing that something so simple as a tee shirt could always look so perfect on his Kate, but then again, he thought, she always looked that way to him.

"For Kerri?" He couldn't help but smile thinking of the little boy.

"Yes, I can't help it, I miss him." She smiled as she walked past Jack, motioning for him to follow her down the stairs.

"Could we go see him together?" Kate grabbed her bag from the table beside the door, turning to look at Jack, her smile lost.

"No, I don't mean anything by it, I just have to talk to him alone, you understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand." He grabbed her coat for her, helping her into it, hoping to spend every moment he could with her before she left.

"I'll talk to you tonight." She smiled at him, kissing his check and turning to the door.

"I love you." He whispered as she closed the door behind her, just catching his almost silent words.

As Kate had expected, Kerri fused himself to her leg almost the moment she entered the house, burying his face into her jeans, never wanted to let him mother go.

"Baby, you act like you haven't seen me in ages! Have you forgotten that you spent all day yesterday with mommy?" Kate looked up at Jerry, who was chuckling and rolling his eyes.

"I want to go home mommy." Kerri pouted, giving his mother what she called the puppy dog face, it was his greatest tactic in getting what he wanted.

"Not yet baby, you wouldn't like it at home right now." She hoped Jerry would say something to back her up, but he remained silent.

"I'll behave Mom I swear! I can share my room with Jack, Oh I promise I'll be good." Jerry had to hold back a chocking laugh, luckily Kerri didn't notice.

"Baby, why don't we go to your room and talk?" Kerri nodded his head vigorously, grabbing his mother's arm and dragging her to the spare bedroom in Jerry's house. He sat her down on his bed, and climbed up into her lap, missing his mother dearly.

"See how clean I keep it mom?" she was sure his grin could reach each of his ears, as he looked around in pride.

"I see baby, I see." she kissed his forehead. "Baby, can I ask you something?" the child nodded his head, curious as to what she had to say. "do you like Jack?"

"Uh-huh. He's so much fun! He knows the Lion King mom! And he played with me mommy, no one but you know how to play right." he pouted, "no one else knows what they all say. But jack does!"

"I'm glad you like him baby." Kate couldn't help but smile thinking of how perfect jack and kerri looked together, perhaps, she thought, they could look like a real family one day. "Mommy has something she wants to tell you, a secret." His ears perked, the thought a secret exciting him.

"You can trust me!" He practically bounced on her leg, looking up at her in anticipation.

"Kerri, do you remember what you asked me when you saw Mufasa teaching Simba about the pride lands? How he would control all that the light touches one day?" he nodded his head slowly, trying to understand what that had to do with anything. "what did you ask baby?"

"Where's my dad?" He answered quietly.

"And what did I tell you?"

"He had to go away, for a long time, and you didn't know how long he would be gone."

"Thats right baby. Like Simba, when he went to go live with Timon and Pumba, but Simba came back, didn't he? He came back to his old friend Nala?"

"Yeah."

"Well baby, your daddy came back too, just like Simba, just when he was needed." She drew him closer to her, kissing his forehead. "Jack is your daddy, precious."

Kerri remained silent, simply looking up at his mother, thinking over his mother's words.

"He isn't Mufasa, is he?" Kerri spoke quietly, his eyes lying on his favorite stuffed animal. It took Kate a moment to realize what he was asking, Mufasa dies in the movie.

"No baby, he isn't Mufasa. He's Simba. So I guess that makes me Nala." She ginned at him, tickling his side.

"Nala is pretty." He spoke through giggles, making no attempt to stop his mother. "Do I get to be Kovu?"

"Yes baby, you can be Kovu."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I'll be quicker next time I promise!

Lotte- Love you, like always.

Chapter 10

Jack waited anxiously for Kate to return home, hoping that everything he planned would work. It had to work, he thought, it just had to. Bitting down on his lip he realized he could not stand another day of constant fighting with Kate, fighting that only left him to the point of tears. He had to show her how much he truly loved her. He felt his heart race in his chest when he saw car lights flood the front window, the picture frames on the walls basked in the artificial light for only a moment, before returning to darkness as the car pulled in the driveway.

Finally his moment was here. Never had he felt so nervous in his life, not when he preformed on stage for the first time with the band he left behind to return home, not even when he first asked Kate out eight years ago, and even then he felt like he would sweat bullets.

Kate smiled at him when she entered the house, closing the door quietly behind her, her bag carelessly placed on the kitchen table.

"Hey jack, what's going on? Bobby's car isn't in the drive-" Kate was cut off as Jack placed his hand on her arm delicately.

"Bobby and Angel went to follow up on some lead I think." He inched closer.

"You didn't go with them?"

"No." He was now particularly flat up against her, forcing her to look up at him. Kate couldn't help but think of the classic movies Ms. Evelyn would sit up late at night and watch. She used to say nothing could compare to the romances on the black and white screen, no kiss ever came close to what Garry Grant or Humphrey Bogart gave on screen. At that moment Kate longed for nothing but to share one of those timeless kisses with Jack. Something so little could be her world she was sure, after all, it had been all the years they dated, and was her only hope when he was away. "Come with me." He lead her into the living room.

Kate gasped slightly seeing the couch and coffee table pushed against the far wall, leaving the center of the room bare, enough for a blanket to be laid down on the carpet, a picnic style meal set out on top of it. Jack ushered her to sit down on the ground, a large grin on his face seeing the surprise and joy in her eyes.

"What is this?"

"You said we would talk, so lets talk over dinner."

"But what if I have something disappointing to say?" Kate teased, the smile plastered on her face giving away her intentions to Jack.

"Then lets have a glass of wine first." He grinned as he hurried off the to kitchen, returning with two full glasses in one hand, and the bottle in the other.

"Wow..." Kate was truly speechless, as she took the glass from him. She looked between the dark liquid and his eyes. "I didn't even know you drank anything but beer and hard liquor."

"I have more class than you think." He paused for a moment, lost in her brilliant eyes. "I can be anything you want me to be, just say the word." Kate placed her glass on the floor, the last thing she needed was alcohol to cloud her judgment.

"Jack.. I told Kerri today." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "About who you are, that you're his father."

"How did he respond?" Jack's voice cracked as he spoke, wanting nothing more than to hear the answer, and dreading it with the same intensity.

"He wanted me to bring him home, so he could play with you." Kate focused her eyes on the floor between them. "How long do you plan on being here Jack, honestly? You've never been the kind to stay in one place too long, how long until you get bored with us and just leave again?" Tears began to stream down her face as she spoke, and nothing she did could keep them in. She cursed herself silently for exposing herself to him like this, she never wanted him to see her so vulnerable, she didn't want to give him another opportunity to hurt her.

"Oh Kate..." Jack's glass found itself next to hers, his hands grasped each side of her face.

"I swear I won't leave, unless you send me away."

"You left last time." She whispered more to herself than to him.

"You wanted me to chase after my dream. You wanted me to do something with my life after I graduated, after you helped me struggle through school. I was doing what I thought you wanted! I was going to come back when I reached that dream, our dream, remember Kate? Remember, when I would play for you, you said you wanted me to be a musician." Tears fell down his face as well, the thought of losing her was too much for him, she was his everything, the only living person he could completely trust.

Kate laughed, although it sounded more like a choke with the tears that caught on her lips.

"I wanted you to reach your dreams, but I wanted to be at your side when you did, I loved you Jack."

Loved. The word rang in Jack's ear, shattering his heart. She did not say love, he realized, but she was commenting on the past, not how she felt right now.

Jack pulled away from Kate, rising from the floor and collecting the two glassed without saying a word to her, the sorrow lodged in his heart apparent in his eyes.

"Jack, wait, come back." Kate rose to follow him, stopping him as she placed her hand on his shoulder blade. " I forgive you, for leaving, but you must do something for me." He turned around quickly, hope growing in his heart.

"What?"

"Be a father for your son. He's coming home tomorrow, I couldn't deny him his home any longer, please, stay and get to know him, stay for him." _and me_, she wanted to add, but she left those words unsaid.

"I don't have any plans on going anywhere." He shrugged her hand off of him, returning the glasses to the kitchen, simply leaving them in the sink.

"He's going to kick you out of your room," She followed him, the sorrow in his eyes breaking her heart. "so you're going to stay in mine."

Jack turned sharply, his eyes wide, a shocked, and pleased look on his face.

"What?"

"That is alright, isn't it?" She slowly approached him, the same way he had when she first arrived. "Jack... I was hoping we could... get back together." He simply stood there staring at her, drinking in every detail of her eyes, all the hues that made up those breathtaking orbs.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"I am, but how does that song go... 'the sex is so much better when you're mad at me'?" She grinned playfully, looking more like a school girl than a mother. "I've waited almost five years for you Jack, do you think I would send you away without giving it a chance first?"

"No, you wouldn't." Slowly he tested her lips, remembering how much he loved kissing her, and how playful she was. Kate pulled away from him with a wolfish grin, her hands curling around his. Giggling she lead him up to her room, feeling like she was back in high school, before Kerri and his departure, when things were as simple as they could be.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to post! I hope this makes up for my absence!

Lotte- Love you, as always.

Chapter 11 

Kate's mind slowly registered her surroundings as she woke up, the heat of Jack's body beside her causing a smile to appear on her face. Opening her eyes she found herself using his chest as a pillow, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand laying gently on her hipbone.

"Jack?" She lifted her head, despite her bodies distaste. The clock by her nightstand was blank, its plug somehow pulled from the wall. Jack groaned as she shook him slightly, the sun light illuminating the whole room. "Jack, wake up." She got up off the bed, wrapping one of the top blankets around her body, as she did voices wafered up through the floor, they were yelling.

She recognized one of the voices to be Jerry. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Jack sat up looking at her through sleep-ridden eyes.

"Jerry's here." She fumbled through her closet to find the first set of clothes she could, dropping the blanket to start pulling on what she had ripped from the closet.

"So?" The dots weren't connecting in his head, but he thought it best to follow her action, only throwing on the clothes he had worn the night before, he had yet to pull all of his from his old room, Kerri's room.

"So Jerry was bringing Kerri home this morning." She shot at him, buttoning up her jeans. "And listen, they're fighting down stairs-" She paused for a moment to pull her shirt over her head. "You might not remember but when our brothers fight, its never a good-" She was cut off when the bedroom's door burst open, admitting the tiny running figure of Kerri. He attached himself to Kate, who luckily had just thrown on enough clothes to be considered decent.

"Baby, you're home." She loosened his grip just enough to sink to her knees to fully embrace him. He seemed so small to her, so fragile at that moment. She couldn't get enough of him, the longer she help him the more she never wanted to let her son go. Their son, she thought, tearing her gaze away to look at Jack, whose gaze was fixed on what he was sure was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Kerri baby." Gently she withdrew herself from Kerri, to turn him towards Jack. "aren't you going to say hello to your daddy?" The word sounded so perfect to her, daddy. Thats what something she knew Jack could be, no matter how flawed he was, she knew he could be a great father.

Kerri stood stiller than a stone simply looking at Jack, his gaze traveling up and down him like he was inspecting him. Fear shot through Jack's heart, what if Kerri didn't accept him as a father? What if he blamed him for not being there? His heart raced in his chest as he looked at the little boy. Ending Jack's terror, Kerri grinned happily, hugging Jack tightly like he had just hugged his mother. When the father and son finally drew apart, Kerri remembered why he had rushed into his mother's room.

"They are fighting Ma, Uncle Jerry and Uncle Bobby." He pouted as he looked at his mother, remembering how he stood quite frightened as they screamed at each other, and how he ran when Bobby pinned Jerry to the ground, speaking words his mother did not allow.

"I'll go tell them to stop darling, why don't you stay here with your daddy while I straighten them up? Some times they act like children." She flashed a fake smile to comfort him, before revealing to Jack he true worry with a glance.

"You got in bed with them Jerry, you paid them." Bobby's voice hit her as she descended down the stairs, finding Angel, Bobby and Jerry in the living room.

"No no no! I didn't pay them. Thats how they fucking shut me down." Jerry shot back, His gaze leaping to see Kate.

"What's going on boys?" She questioned, but neither Bobby nor Angel tore there attention away from Jerry.

"I thought the city cut you off?" It was Angel's time to speak.

"Come on this is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangsta in a suit!" As Jerry spoke someone rapped on the front door. Finding herself being ignored, she tore herself away from the men to answer the door.

"Your mother was a whore!" The man she assumed had knocked spoke as he walked away from the house, flipping her off as he did so.

"Fucking grow up asshole!" She shot back at them, enraged that anyone could say such a thing about Ms. Evelyn. She stormed out of the house towards the man, intending to give him a piece of her mind. "How dare you say something like that! Turn around and face me." She commanded.

The figure snickered, and did was she said. Kate gasped. Time seemed to stop as she looked at the man, a hockey mask covering his face, and a silver pistol in his hand. What seemed like forever took less than a second, the man fired.

Her scream carried into the house, causing Bobby, Angel, and Jerry to end their fighting, and run out of the house.

"Kate!" Bobby, gun in hand, screamed out as he saw her clutching her chest, red liquid spilling between her fingers. The gun man approached her, disappointed that his first shot had not killed her quick enough, determined to finish the job right. His intentions were foiled as Bobby took aim, leaving a bullet between his eyes.

The world seemed to faded off as Kate crawled towards the show covered lawn, the sound the gun shots drowned out by her heart. Two words repeated in her mind when she collapsed done on the ground, Kerri and Jack.

Jack clung to Kerri desperately, Covering him from anything that could possibly harm the child. When the first shot hit his ear, he ran to the window to see what the commotion was about, only to have his heart shatter at the sight of Kate. His world, the woman had loved since he was thirteen was crawling across the pavement in agony, and he couldn't move. He was frozen by fear seeing Bobby exchange shots with a van who had driven up towards the house, a hand full of gun men exiting, their target the house.

As Kerri shook with fear Jack couldn't keep his mind off of Kate, every fiber of his body longing to go to her, but he knew he couldn't. He had to protect Kerri. It almost surprised him how he acted when the first bullet hit the second floor of the house, how quickly he grabbed Kerri and took him to the only shelter he could think of, the bathtub. He wasn't too sure why he thought of it, but as the wall next to them was pelted with lead, he was thankful for his decision.

"Kate? Kate, come on open you're eyes." Bobby's voice brought her back. He was leaning over her, his hands on each side of her face.

"Jack? And Kerri?" She cringed in pain as she spoke. Even ten hours of labor couldn't compare to the pain coursing through her body. It wasn't the physical pain from the wound she felt, but the realization that she was covered in her own blood. That her chest stung every time she attempted a ragged breath.

"They're safe Kate." Bobby chocked back tears watching relief spread through her features. She gave him a pained smile before her eyelids fell, plummeting her into darkness. "Don't you die on my Kitten" He shook her, but she fell limp in his arms. "Kate." A single sob emitted from Bobby before he drew himself from her, grabbing his gun and storming to the one last man alive, the driver of the van. Ripping the door open he pointed the barrel of the gun in the already wounded man's face.

"Is this Victor Sweets doing?"

"Yeah, Sweet. Victor Sweet." He lowered the barrel of the gun, sighing.

"Thank God." Bobby Cocked his head.

"Thank God? He killed my mother and baby sister! Thank Victor Sweet." The final gun shot echoed around them all.

* * *

Detective Green approached Bobby, Angel and Jerry as they sat on the stoop of their mother's home, looking over the the police filling the Bodies into black bags.

"Any word from the Hospital yet?" He asked, truly concerned.

"Jack just called, She's in surgery. But the doctors don't think she's going to make it." Angel spoke up, his voice cracking as they did.

"She'll pull through. She is a Mercer after all."


	12. Chapter 12

Little Lotte- see, I didn't do what you told me not to do. I really wouldn't be so mean as to do that, okay... so maybe I do have a history of that... but this is different. Haven't you come to know by now I write bittersweet endings? Where is the sweet if I used my age old tactic of (whispers quietly so none of my readers can hear and have the chapter spoiled for them) killing of the main character? Anyway, I love you darling, and I miss you!And I miss the notebook (but less than you!), oh, and Eragon is AMAZING on big screen TVs. He he he... very fun to pause. Don't worry... I'm looking more at Garrett than ed... and since I won't bring any of Garrett's other movies over, since I am after all watching a little kid...love ya.

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews, you guys are amazing!

Chapter 12

Jack couldn't recall what time he and Kerri were asked to return to the waiting room as Kate was taken into surgery, or how long they sat there, his arm turning numb under the weight of Kerri's sleeping form. He refused to let Kerri out of his sight after the shoot out ended, nor would Kerri let himself stay home when his mother was in trouble.

Jack waited on pins and needles, begging God to leave Kate on this earth. Desperately he pushed back tears and thoughts of Kate laying in a coffin. He had just buried his mother, he couldn't loose her, not now, not after he just got her back. He cursed the bastards who had done this, thankful for Bobby's gun. He was the last person to preach violence, he had had enough of that before he came to Ms. Evelyn's, but anyone who would hurt someone like his mother, and now his love, they deserved it.

"Mr. Mercer?" A young doctor approached him, a comforting smile playing off her radiant face.

"yes?" He nearly jumped up from the uncomfortable plastic chair he had occupied for hours now, but Kerri's sleeping figure on his lap prevented that. Shifting him to his arms, he stood to face the doctor, his worry taking its toll on his face, making it pale and almost haunted with deep circles beneath his eyes.

"Your wife is out of surgery." His heart skipped a beat, she was safe. He didn't even stop to dwell on the fact she had called Kate his wife, that didn't matter, just that Kate was alive. "there where some complication however." Any color left in his face fled. "Don't worry sir, she is alright, she went into cardiac arrest while the doctors where repairing her lung, but the surgeons where able to revive her, we however require her to stay in intensive care, policy requires that we keep any attempts to disturb her at a minimum."

"shes going to be alright?" Kerri began to stir in his arms, noticing that he was no longer laying in a curled up ball, as well as hearing the voices around them.

"yes." The doctor paused, looking between Kerri and Jack. "We only allow one visitor at a time. If you would like, a nurse could watch over your son if you would like to see her, the anesthetics should be wearing off."

"Is mommy okay?" Kerri asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"yes, mommy is. The doctors will let only one person at a time, do you want to see her first? She would want to see you." Kerri looked at him, almost as to study his soul through his eyes.

"Tell mommy I love her, Simba needs to see Nala first." Kerri smiled as he gave his dad a deep hug. The doctor smiled sweetly as she took Kerri's hand and lead him behind the nurses counter, where one of the mid aged woman dressed in scrubs dotted on him.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he saw Kate laying on the hospital beds, IVs attached to her arm dripping clear liquids into her veins, her heartbeat marking up the monitor beside her with a jagged line. He eyes fluttered open when she heard him approach, the smell of his clothes something familiar in a new setting.

"Oh Jack." She smiled wearily, feeling as if her body was drained of all energy, but she had to push herself to exhaustion, she had to speak with him, she had to see him. She motioned for him to come closer to her, bringing him up to the side of her bed.

"Oh... Kate." Overwhelmed by just the sound of her voice, he kissed her forehead tenderly, relishing the feeling of her skin against his lips, how close he had come to never feeling her skin again.

"You're here? Why didn't you go home?" she may not have known how long she had been at the hospital, but was not stupid, the doctors had told her of the surgery she had before Jack entered, extensive surgery like what they preformed on her she knew most have taken many hours.

"Of course I'm here." he pressed his lips to hers, " I love you Kate." She let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

"Oh Jack," slowly, she brought her hand to his, entwining her fingers, squeezing his hand with as mush energy as she had. "promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me." Tears slid down her cheeks. Laying up against the snow covered ground, watching the white turn to red made her realize how much she needed him. Even when he was gone, she thought of him, and made every decision based off of what she thought he would think. She didn't want to be alone, she couldn't be. Never was she as terrified when she returned to consciousness in the ambulance, away from anyone she knew or loved, and it wasn't until she took her into surgery and heard through the pain that her husband had arrived.

Husband. If she had any strength in her at that moment, she would have laughed. It would be easy for them to think Jack was her husband, she thought, especially with Kerri, but she dared not let herself think that was possible, enough of her dreams had already shattered.

"I never will." He vowed, knowing she wasn't talking about just here and now. "Kate, I... I was so scared. I... I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." He laid his forehead against hers, forgetting any pride or self reserve he had, this was his Kate, he could tell her everything, down to the feelings Bobby, Angel, and Jerry had tried to push into submission by teasing him.

"How is Kerri?" Kate choked back a sob, she couldn't handle seeing Jack fall to pieces now, not then she needed him to hold her together.

"He's fine. He's waiting with one of the nurses... what a fearless boy we have. He never stopped to cry, even when all hell was breaking loose, even when his world was so close to slipping away." He ran the back of his hand over her check, so gently that his flesh only barely grazed her, and yet the simple tender gesture caused her to close her eyes and sigh to savor it. "He must get that from you, you were always brave, I can't remember how many nights I had wished for your bravery, then, I wished for you." A single tear slid down her cheek. Jack caught it with his thumb before it could reach her jaw. "God granted me one of my wishes, even if it was only for a while." he voice faded off as he spoke, his eyes no longer locked on hers, but laying in the space between them, afraid of what reaction she would have to his words.

Kate remained painfully silent, simply looking at Jack, and wishing she had more strength.

"You have me for a lifetime." She gave his hand another exhausting squeeze. "Did you mean what you said? Would you really have married me if I told you about Kerri?" She tried not to let her desperate hope lace her voice, but she was in no position to hide anything from him.

"Of course! I love you Kate. I would have married you at thirteen if I could, I would marry you now." her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't have said that, she thought, he couldn't have. "Kate... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... I know I'm... I'm too vocal about my feelings-" Kate strained to lay her finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Jack stop," She was crying again, tears of pure, unimaginable joy. " I love you, you fool. I always have, and always will. Do you know how many nights I sat up wondering what it would be like to be your wife? How many times I pictured our family while you were gone? Although I must say, when I was pregnant I always imagined a little girl..." Kate noticed the nurse standing the the doorway, waiting to escort Jack out. "Please Jack, say it? Just once, I... I need to hear it." A grin spread across his face, shining from ear to ear.

"I love you Kate. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course." He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt of tears, although he was unsure if they belonged to her, or his own eyes, but nothing trivial like that mattered, she was his.

His Kate, she was back.

"Mr. Mercer." The nurse interjected quietly, hating to break up their tender moment, but she had already given him far too much visiting time as it were. "She needs her rest."

"Yes, yes of course." Running his thumb down her jaw line, he kissed her goodbye tenderly, letting his lips linger near hers for every moment they could. "Don't worry about Kerri, he has his daddy to worry about him, you just get better."

"Anything for you and Kerri... My family." The nurse escorted Jack out, smiling at Kate as she almost instantly passed into slumber, her time with Jack stealing away every last bit of energy she had, or perhaps, the nurse thought, it was he who gave her energy, and in taking him away she was deprived of it.

Kerri attached himself to Jack the moment he returned to the waiting room, his clinging manor something Jack had come to love.

"Mom?" his question was returned by Jack kissing the top of the boy's head.

"Mom is going to be just fine, she loves you, we both do."


	13. Epilogue

Lotte- what would a story of mine be without an epilogue? Even if it is late... I love you and I miss you. I'm just in such a writing mood, to the E/M slash now.

Epilogue

Kate smiled faintly as she watched Kerri from the lack of a window, his figure mixing with the other neighborhood kids chasing after a black puck that skid along the top of the street. She noticed how much smaller he was than the rest of the children playing, his four year old body chasing behind some that were at least double his age, all of them lost in the game to realize the difference.

"I thought you wouldn't let him play hockey?"Jack's voice came from behind her, as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on top of hers. "You were afraid he'd turn out like Bobby." Kate laughed, laying her head against him, savoring the feeling of his arms.

"Well, maybe being like Bobby isn't quite so bad." she laughed, directing her eyes towards the sidewalk, where her new brother in law was manning a table saw, the sound of the wooden planks being razored in half wafered up through the window, a sound they were so familiar with they hardly noticed. "I mean, look how much he's changed by being here for a month. What can I say I'm good at changing people." She giggled as she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep their bodies close. "Look what I did to you, I made you a great father, and a great husband." she couldn't keep her lips from meeting his, the innocent kiss slowly growing in passion. Despite what his body willed, he drew his lips away from her, grinning at the woman he held in his arms.

"I don't think you can quite take credit for me, you might as well take credit for making it rain. I knew I'd be a good husband for you one day," he stole a quick kiss, the brief contact made the two only long for each other more. "and a good father when the time came... although I have to say it was sooner than I expected. Actually I think I have to thank you for sparing me from changing diapers."

His words only received a glare from his love. "I'm only kidding."

"Just wait for his little sister, then you'll be sorry when I make you do all the dirty work." She mock threatened.

"Sister?" Jack cocked his head, his eyes traveling from hers to the sweater covering her flat stomach. A grin spread across his face as he drew her even closer to his body, the feeling of her body against his something he could never tire of. "I thought it was too early to tell?"

"It is, but it has to be a girl. I mean, this family needs a Mercer girl."

"We already have one." The sound of the kids on the street cheering for the goal roared up from the ground below them, making them remember where they were.

"Only by marriage." She pulled herself off of him to make her way down the patched up stairs. She brushed away the stray piece of wallpaper hanging limply from the wall, it catching air circulation from her motion.

"You have always been a Mercer, Kitten- ouch!" Kate backhanded his shoulder, interrupting him.

"Don't call me that! No one is allowed to call me that!"

"Bobby does." He shot back, grinning at the sight of her, he always thought she looked so cute while absolutely furious.

"Do you tell Bobby he can't do anything?"

"You can't tell any Mercer he can't do something."

"_You_ can't call me Kitten. Do you remember who I am? Your wife? The mother of your children? Call me Kitten again and you can expect to be sleeping alone." He pouted, attempting that innocent eyes would make her stop glaring, with no avail.

"Fine. No Kitten. But I get to call you Crazy Bitch when Kerri isn't around."

"Will you two love birds break it up in there? The rest of us are working!" Bobby called from the sidewalk, causing Jack and Kate to burst into embarrassed laughter. " I know you're newlyweds but save the fuc- screwed up pet names for the bedroom." Bobby caught himself realizing there were kids playing behind him.

He laughed to himself, the impossible happened. Someone besides Evelyn was able to keep him in line, and almost family friendly. He drew his gaze away the table saw to look at the hockey players, Kerri chasing after a boy who looked almost ten. That boy was born a Mercer, Bobby thought to himself as he watched the boy who made him attempt to keep straight-ish. the first Mercer boy to be born with the name, but he was sure not the last. Bobby and Angel kept a running bet on how many new Mercer Boys there will be when Kate and Jack are done, a hundred dollars and pride where on the line.

It was just like old times, back when Evelyn watched over them all, when they would taunt and torment Kate and Jack, waiting for the two to move past the awkward faze and realize they were perfect for each other.

"Shut up Bobby." Kate called back, before stealing a kiss from Jack. "I hope you realize I get to call you Fairy." She giggled and exited the house, turning to face it when she reached the sidewalk. There was still a lot of work left to go, to make the house resemble the home they all found safety in when no where else would take them.

"What would mom of said about all this?" She asked herself, watching Angel gently place the new window in its place."What would she say if she saw all of you back?"

"She'd wonder if we have plans on sticking around." Jack spoke from the door way, leaning against the new frame to watch his wife, thinking she needed to be wearing at least a jacket in the cold, she had to think about there baby now.

"Well do you?" Kate looked between her husband, and brothers, all of which stopped working to think on their beloved mother.

"Forever." Jack answered.

"Where else am I going to get married?" He flashed his brilliant white smile towards the house, where Sophie was busy in the kitchen.

"I already live here remember?" It was Jerry's turn to pipe up his answer.

"And what about you Bobby? Do you plan on staying?"

"I'm thinking about it Kate, I'm thinking." The look on his face told what he was thinking. He was staying.

The mercers were together again, as family should be.


End file.
